Entering the Leaf
by Cocorose1221
Summary: Just a little story I wrote of joining Konoha.


**Just something I wrote for English class. Will not be continuing.**

Entering the Leaf

I was sprawled on the side of the road, leaning up against an old hawthorn tree. I was coated in blood from half-healed wounds. A partially caved-in skull all the way down to my semi-crushed legs seeped crimson blood as I struggled to remain conscious to call out for help if someone passed by.

I held little hope of anyone coming by. I was on a deserted road surrounded by all kinds of trees and wildlife, but no civilization nearby. '_I guess there are worse places to die_,' I thought as I smiled softly, closing my eyes for what I thought would be the last time.

-Point of View Change-

We were heading back to Konoha after our mission to report in when we caught the smell of blood, and a lot of it. We nodded to the other and changed our course to investigate. The sight in front of us shocked us to our very cores. A young girl, around ten years old, laying up against a tree. Scarlet hair, matted with the blood that coated her body, reached her waist and framed a face that would grow into what many would consider beautiful. The girl wore a simple kimono-style sleeveless shirt in yellow held shut with a simple green obi. This was over a short-sleeved mesh shirt and black shorts. We could just make out black stockings and slipper-style shoes on her partially crushed legs. '_What the heck happened to her,' _ I thought as I _**shunshined **_next to her.

"Tora, I'm going to bring her to the hospital. You go report in to Lord Hokage," I told my partner as I lifted the girl, " She has many wounds and I can't wait to give medical treatment to her."

"Hai, Neko-taicho," Tora answered me as we leapt towards Konoha once again. Once we reached the gates we split up. Tora headed to the Hokage's office to report in while I raced to the hospital to get the girl treatment.

-Time Skip-

"Anbu-san, the girl is nearly healed. Her skull and legs were hardest to fix, but we managed. She can leave in a few days. Oh, by the way," he said as he turned away, " Uzamaki Naruto was brought in yesterday when his apartment was torched again."

I looked up quickly, "How is he? What were his injuries?" I asked frantically. Naruto was like a brother to many of the ANBU squads who had watched the kid grow up with all the hate aimed toward him. No matter how tough it got, he smiled. Most children, and adults, would go insane or commit suicide after a month of being treated like he was, but the kid just smiled.

"He's just fine. It was just some burns, they healed quickly," the doctor smiled knowingly. He had seen the kid's psych reports and even he was amazed at the kid's inner strength.

-Point of View Change-

"_Ow, wait, why does my body hurt? You can't feel pain when you're dead, can you?" _I wondered as I came to. I opened my eyes. Above me and all around me was a blinding white. '_Where am I? Last thing I remember I was in that forest.' _

"Glad to see your awake. I go by Neko, can you tell me your name?" I turned my head toward the voice. A slim woman with violet colored hair and brown eyes, with a short sword strapped to her back, looked at me.

" It's...it's...I can't remember," I realize with a growing panic.

" Don't worry, the doctor said you may have problems with your memory, but he doesn't know how long it will last," she responded calming me.

"Hai, um, where am I and how did I get here?" I asked nervously.

" You are in the hospital in Konoha in the Hi no Kuni. My comrade and I were on our way back here when we found you. I brought you straight to the hospital so the doctors could patch you up. I don't suppose you remember how you ended up so badly hurt?" I shook my head, " Well, I guess that's alright." She turned to leave.

" Let Me Go!"

We turned to the doorway as a small blond-haired boy came hurtling in. He was so malnourished you could easily count his ribs and he seemed to be used to pain since being tossed twenty feet didn't make him show any signs of pain that we could see.

"Gomen, Anbu-san. This _demon_ had the nerve to come to a hospital that is meant for humans," the orderly who had thrown him said as he bowed to Neko.

'_Shlich' _was all we heard as Neko impaled the man on her sword.

"Don't call Naruto a demon in front of me. He is not a demon nor a monster. You damn fools need to understand that," Neko was furious. I couldn't really see her face because of the mask she wore, but her voice was so cold it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Ne, Neko-san, why did he call that boy a demon and why did you kill him?" I asked terrified.

"That man broke a certain law and the punishment for breaking that law is death. This boy is Uzamaki Naruto. I can't really tell you why that man called him a demon, but I assure you he is not," Neko explained as she sheathed her katana.

"It's because Kyuubi is sealed inside of me," the newly identified Naruto said sadly. "Kyuubi is a demon fox. It attacked the village ten years ago and the Yondaime sealed it into me because he couldn't kill it."

"N-Naruto, how do you know that? Who told you?" Neko asked as I looked on confused.

"No-one, I met the fox in my mind last night when the villagers attacked me," he explained.

While they were talking, I was thinking. I could sense his chakra and that was easy because there was so much of it. His chakra held sadness, loneliness, and resignation as though he had given up hope that his life would get better. Underneath his chakra, I could sense the foxes chakra. That had me confused, it held sadness, pain, and very little rage. I thought a demon would be filled with rage.

"Can I meet the Kyuubi in your mind?" I asked Naruto, " It's chakra doesn't seem like a demon's chakra should be, it has little rage and no malice."

"You can sense chakra? And you want to meet the Kyuubi?" Neko asked me confused.

I nodded as Naruto came up to me and took my hands. He closed his eyes and I felt a tugging sensation. All of a sudden, I was in a sewer. A dark, dreary sewer. We walked for a while led by rumbling snores.

We entered into a large room. One hundred foot tall gates held shut by a single piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. Behind the sealed gates, we could see a figure curled up and sobbing.

"Hello, who are you and why are you crying?" I called out as we approached the cage. She turned toward us and came flying at us saying how she was so sorry and such as she hugged Naruto.

"Could you explain what is going on here, please?" I asked as I separated them, allowing Naruto to breathe again.

"I'm what you humans call the Kyuubi. I am not actually a demon, but a summon. The night I attacked the village, I was caught in a genjutsu and was forced to attack. Your Yondaime figured it out and realized the only way to stop me was to seal me. He always meant for you to be seen as a hero, Naruto. Those damn villagers couldn't see that and attacked you. That is why I am so sorry," she said as she wiped her eyes, " My name, by the way, is Hikari. and girl since you cannot remember your name and probably never will, how about you go by Miyu? It means Victory of the People."

" It sounds good. Can we do anything to help you? I don't like seeing you so sad over something you had no control over," I questioned as she seemed to get a hold of herself.

"No, but I can help you two. The villagers have stunted Naruto's education and will harm your education as well, when they find out you two are friends. I can teach you anything they could and so much more. However, right now you need to return to the outside world," Hikari told us as we faded and returned to our bodies.

"I am going for a walk. I need to think about some things. Want to come, Naruto, Neko-san?" I asked, getting up and walking to the door.

The three of us walked out of the hospital as Naruto explained everything to Neko. To say she was shocked was a major understatement. Anyone would be shocked to find out what they thought was a demon bent on destroying everything around them was actually a female summons under a genjutsu. However, one cannot forget: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And there were a lot of people who had gained her wrath over their treatment of Naruto and she was going to get her revenge in one way or another. If she couldn't kill them, she would make their lives HELL.

-Just for fun-

But before that we had a major problem. We were at a training field where a man and his student were training. They were both wearing green spandex outfits with orange leg warmers. The adult had a vest on over his, but it was left open. Both had shiny black bowl-cut hair and the biggest eyebrows ever seen. Apparently, the young boy had just accomplished something as they were celebrating.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

As they hugged, an image of a sunset and waves crashing onto a cliff appeared behind them. Nothing we did would dispel it and it burned itself into our brains. Needless to say, we were horrified. We ran and didn't look back.


End file.
